ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela the Vampire Empress/Chapter 3
Text Angela the Vampric Empress chapter 3 Angela vs Esme It was the Sherlok. He had a coat of trench and was the standing there and shit. Watson was there to but he is only good to kiss "you dunces. I will help. You too stupid to solve itself." Then he passionately made the fuck out with John who was with him at his side to solve criems. "come be a detective angela" he say giing her knowledge by transfer. "yes you are right I will come" angela say. "now examine buffy tell me what you see" Sherlock say. "she was killed by esme the mega fuckign satanic bitch." "yes clearly I can tell by her shoe." Sherlock locked. "she was a blonde girl. She fought demons for a living. Lord darkthorn was a major antagorn." Angeal looked amazed and enthrailled. "but it was the master who killified her." (He wuldve taken out a pipe to smoke but he's the bcc version one not the fucking dumb robby downer one). "however this master worked for esme because she knows you are the next slayor in the line. She is forcing you to move like a pawn on chess sets." Then Sherlock left like he came. "what the fuock can we even do" Jessica said stating to cry. What a fucking a bitch she was braking down but angela wasn't she was so strong. But I digrestion. "we can stand and fight" angela say. "I am the new slayer wich meens I must combat the vampiores that live in furks. I will do this until I die." "but this means you are new buffer" matt say "yes I will take on the chore like it was an other" angela say and went back to forks to poke holes in the memories and biks of dead poets and shit. It was deep trust me. So then back at class angela and they go to hand out with fiends. Angela got into a figit with the calculus teechor who was secretly the demon baltshaver and fught him with a sword. She won. It was bloody. "you are my secret keepers" angela say wuikyl to ben, cassie, mike, bella, Jessica and lauren. They were her closest friends and her greatest ones. They talked while eating pizza at shcool because lunch not over to begin with. "hello everybody how is you" Rebecca swandered over to the tabble. She was loking nice in her makeup and pink catholic schoolgrill dress. She looked hot trust me I would do her if I was a guy but im not so wtf u thinking reedor!? "yes hello Rebecca and aslo Clarity." Aneal said politely to Rebecca the saint and clarity etude symphonic. But no then she shoed them away becus something greater approached like that shark from that movie I think his name was teeth. "bufy died because of you" willow say coming on to them. "if you had bee better she would not have dye!" willow scram and then summon magic to duel with. "no stop willow do not do this I love you" zander came and try but he died when willow sith lightnigng him with her power magic causing death to zander. "what have I done" willow ask hating god. "I hate you GOD" she hate. Then she fly off into space to kill god. "noooo zander I will never forget" angela say. "what will you od" Jessica say sexily. "I will kill willo she is a menace to universe she is trying to kill god himself!" she screamed and then summon a 3yard long samurai sord also called catanas. "WTF HOW DID YOU GET THAT" miek screem and then Angela went to show her deputy badge. "I am a deputy mtoherfucker I do wat I want" and then her phone rang like songbird in heat. "angela this is chadley I have important to tell you to!" say the deputy angela's phone. "what is it sir" angela sask "we have located to esme she is dropping to the sewers you must go into them to find and encounter and fght against her" phone say mroe. "cmon you two I have to go into the swers to fight the mega fucking bitch esme" agneal say to eric and Jessica. Then they went into sewers to fight the mega fuocking bitch esme. "BATTLE ME LONEWOLF" angel heard from the sewers echo. It was sound! It was also coming from a d erection something down the line! "wait a moment this is the old facehunter base" screem eric. Faceshutners was a group of people who force kids to watch anime and work out against their wll it a fucking terrorist organismzatioj or something I don't really remember. Anywasy the point is that esme was here and IT WAS TIME TO FIGTH! Esme apperd and sworded angel at great attack! But is was to false becuz angeal is a cop wich means she is sturdy. Eric not dodge though he lose an arm to the attack and wuld die soon because the fuckign sewers have bacteria in the shit water and he fell intot he shit water so soon shit in his body with water kept on killing to die soon. Poor poor eric. "I am the slayor you bitch" angeal say and harm esme! But it this was a truth! "I will be back later you stushi fuck bite my volcun vagina" esme scteet and disapear. Angela gained 12406 experiences and found 142 gold and a potion fo heal. But heal wuldnt work in eric! Quick het eric ot a hospital to tret the wound! "we hae to save eric help me you fat whore" Jessica scream at ageka who was just rying to get laong. The tick was clocking on erics life. TO BE CONTINEUD AN: CMON DONT BE SHYS REVIEW Characters Notes Chapter 3